


Gift

by CelyntheRaven



Series: The Shadow and the Spy [5]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelyntheRaven/pseuds/CelyntheRaven





	Gift

Theron sat on his bunk and finally allowed his thoughts a prudent freedom. His new “friends” hardly ever left him alone and he was under constant scrutiny. He had expected as much, he was a risk to them, the enemy turned ally, the cog in the machine that could either make it unstoppable or destroy it completely. He knew which one he was but  _they_ did not and he was determined to keep it that way.

He let out a sigh. He had known this wouldn’t be easy but he was prepared for it. Living among the enemy, pretending to be one of them, it took work, efforts and constant vigilance but he had both his training and experience to guide him through.

A glimpse of light brought his attention to a small object dancing in his hand. He shook his head. He hadn’t even realized he had grabbed it.

He frowned and sighed again. No, what made the mission so difficult to complete this time was the very reason it had all begun.  _Her_. He whispered her name under his breath,  _Khessya._  The balm turned blade to his soul at the memory of the pain in her eyes as he spoke the words that broke both their hearts and the sorrow in her voice when she had asked him why.

He wrapped his hand around the small object. He had bought it for her on an impulse, shortly after she had found her way in his life again, erasing five long years of loneliness. He hadn’t meant anything by it. It had made him think of her and he had thought a small gift might brighten her days a little. And yet he had never given it to her. And now he might never will.

He let out another sigh. She had asked, almost  _begged,_  him to come home. She had told him, and the whole galaxy, that she still loved him.

He opened his hand and stared at the small silver ring resting in his palm. Maybe all hope wasn’t lost yet.


End file.
